Take a Bath
by Kawaikyu
Summary: Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara Yoongi berpamitan kepada Jimin, yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Jimin sendiri. BTS FANFIC Yoonmin/Minyoon. YAOI/BL


**YOONMIN**

 **YAOI/BL/ WARNING**

 **TAKE A BATH**

"Jimin, mau mandi bersamaku?" Jantung Jimin berdegup cepat, dan sedikit menyeringai. Barusaja dia bangun, namun sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Yak itu adalah Min Yoongi atau biasa dipanggil Suga, dia sedang menyandarkan bahunya di pintu kamar Jimin.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa?" Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi dan meraih pinggangnya, Yoongi juga hanya menurut lalu merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin dan mengalungkan tanganya di leher Jimin. Mereka sedikit berdansa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menggosok seluruh tubuhku" Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian memberikan Yoongi sebuah MorningKiss.  
"Hmm... aku tahu, kau pasti akan pergi ke Jepang kan?" Yoongi terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya "Jadi kau ingin mandi bersamaku untuk berpamitan hmm" Yoongi tersenyum dan langsung mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas.

 ***Flashback On**

Yak Jimin sebenarnya mendengar semua percakapan Yoongi dengan Manager-Hyung tadi malam, yang rencananya akan mengirim Yoongi dan sang leader ke Jepang. Jimin langsung murung saat itu juga, dia akan ditinggal ke tiga kalinya oleh namjachingunya bulan ini. Saat Yoongi selesai dengan acara telefonya, Jimin langsung masuk ke kamar Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan besok" Jimin memohon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Aku tidak bisa Jimin" Yoongi mengelus surai hitam Jimin " ini sudah malam ayo tidur" Sebenarnya Jimin merasa kesal didalam hatinya, rasanya seperti ingin mengumpat di depan Yoongi dan melarangnya untuk pergi. Yak, namun ia sadar ini adalah urusan penting dan ini perintah langsung dari Manager-Hyung.

Dan malam itu Jungkook mengungsi ke kamar Taehyung, karena Jimin memaksa dan mengusir Jungkook keluar dari kamar untuk Jimin dan Yoongi seorang.

 ***Flashback Off**

"Aku ada urusan dengan Manager-Hyung di Jepang, hanya satu minggu" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sengit, Yoongi mengerti itu, dia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil "Tidak, dia tidak akan menyentuh, melukai, ataupun mengajaku mandi di pemandian air panas" Jimin mendecih kesal.  
"Aku harap tidak" Jawabnya kesal sambil memalingkan arah. Yoongi melepas cengkraman di pinggangnya.  
"Ayo mandi" Ajak Yoongi sambil melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Dan Jimin mengikutinya.

Setelah melucuti seluruh pakaian mereka, Yoongi mengisi bathup dengan air hangat dan masuk begitu saja. Jimin yang melihatnya terkekeh dan menyusul Yoongi masuk kedalam bathup dan duduk di belakangnya.

Jimin membasahi punggung Yoongi, menggosok punggungnya dengan sabun, mengusapnya dengan penuh perasaan, merasakan kelembutan dari kulit pucat namjanya, sambil sesekali mengecupi perpotongan leher Yoongi. Yoongi suka itu, dia mulai menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Jimin.

"Akhh" Jimin mulai menyesap perpotongan leher Yoongi "Jiminhh Ssh" Yoongi mendesis kala Jimin menggosok bagian depanya. Dengan merambati bagian dada, perut dan pundak Yoongi secara bergantian. Jimin sengaja tidak menyentuh daerah sensitif Yoongi dibawah sana, hanya merambati bagian atasnya saja. Hitung-hitung sekalian menggoda boleh kan ya.

Tangan Yoongi mulai mencoba meraih leher Jimin yang ada di belakangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa itu saat Jimin mulai memilin nipple kesayanganya.

"Apa sayang, aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan benar bukan?" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk, terdengar desisan keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan sedikit menggeliat dia berhasil menemukan leher Jimin, kemudian di cengkramnya erat-erat.

"Jiminhh, sepertinya ada bagian terkotor ditubuhku ini" Jimin menyeringai, dia mendapat ide yang bagus.  
"Akan ku bersihkan, dimana itu?" Yoongi mencondongkan badanya kedepan, tangan kananya memegang sisi bathup dengan erat dan tangan kirinya menuju ke belahan bokongnya.  
"Disini" Yoongi membuka lebar kedua bongkahan bokong sintal itu, Jimin menelan salivanya kasar _'Shit Min Yoongi'_ umpatnya dalam hati yang sedang melompat gembira.  
 _Smirk_ "Kau mau aku membersihkanya?" Jimin menaikan satu alisnya, Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah" Jimin menuangkan sabun di telapak tanganya, menggosok-gosokan sampai berbusa. "Aku akan membersihkanya" _'Jleb'_ Dua jari kanan Jimin masuk ke lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi memekik kesakitan sekaligus mendesah keenakan.

Jimin menggerakan tanganya maju mundur secara teratur, memutar jarinya kekanan dan kekiri, dan jangan lupa gerakan menggunting andalanya, kemudian ia memasukan satu jari lagi. Tangan kirinya membilas pundak kiri Yoongi dengan air, kemudian mengelus, mengecup sekaligus menyesapnya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan baru untuk Yoongi, Yoongi mendesah karenanya.

Lalu Jimin mulai meraih kejantanan Yoongi yang sedaritadi mengacung tegap dan mengocoknya pelan dengan tempo yang teratur sesekali meremasnya, membuat Yoongi semakin frustasi karena Jimin juga hanya sedikit menyentuh sweetspotnya. Yoongi semakin erat meremat sisi bathup karena tiga rangsangan sekaligus yang ia dapat.

Saat kejantaan Yoongi sudah berkedut dan ingin klimaks, Jimin malah menghentikan semua ulah yang dibuatnya, mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya. Membuat Yoongi mendesah kecewa.

"Akhh, kenapa berhenti!" Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus tengkuknya.  
"Aku kan hanya ingin membersihkan lubang itu, dan tara sekarang sudah bersih" Jimin mengecup bokong sexi Yoongi yang masih terpampang didepan wajahnya. "Sekarang sudah sempurna" Jimin kemudian menarik pinggang Yoongi sampai Yoongi terjatuh dalam pangkuan paha telanjangnya.

Yoongi merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana, ditempat dimana bokongnya mengenai perut Jimin.

"Jimin, jebal" Rajuk Yoongi dengan muka memelas sambil memalingkan sedikit wajahnya kearah Jimin yang sedang mengendusi pundaknya. Jimin sedikit mendongak kearah Yoongi "Apa, tugasku sudah selesai bukan" Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin menyeringai "Lalu?"

Seringaian muncul dari wajah Jimin kala Yoongi menggesekan bokongnya dengan kejantanannya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, membuat Jimin sedikit mengeram. "Ini" Jawabnya sambil memilin nipplenya sendiri. Jimin menepis tangan itu dan menggantinya dengan kenikmatan permainan tangan Jimin yang ahli dalam memilin.

"Baiklah" Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya, dan dengan cepat meraup kedua belah bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya satu persatu, Jimin menyesap bibir bawah Yoongi hingga masuk kedalam mulutnya selama beberapa detik dengan sedikit gigitan kecil.

Yoongi mendesah kala Jimin menginginkan akses lebih,Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Jimin, Jimin melingkari bibir atas Yoongi dengan lidahnya, kemudian Yoongi membuka mulutnya. Dan benar saja Jimin langsung masuk dan mempertemukan ujung lidah mereka kemudian membuat lingkaran di ujung lidah itu.

Namun Jimin hanya memasukan setengah dari lidahnya. Yoongi yang merasa gemas akhirnya mencondongkan wajahnya untuk memasukan seluruh lidah Jimin, dan melumat habis bibir Jimin. Akhirnya mereka berdansa bersama di dalam Jimin sedang berusaha meraih sesuatu dari meja di sisi bathup tanpa melepas ciuman itu. Jimin memajukan sedikit badanya, dan akhirnya dia menangkap benda yang ia cari dan membawanya kedalam bathup.

"Ngghh!" Jimin memasukan benda itu didalam lubang Yoongi, badan Yoongi sedikit terangkat karena ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya, sontak dia langsung memberontak untuk melepas cumbuanya dengan Jimin. Namun Jimin tidak mau melepasnya, dia malah semakin dalam untuk menjelajahi isi mulut Yoongi, dan itu membuat Yoongi mengerang frustasi. _'Klik'_ Jimin menyalakan remote yang ia bawa bersama benda itu, ya benar sekali benda itu ada vibrator.

"Nyaah, dari mana kau men arhh dapat bernda ituuh" Yoongi menggeliat tak beraturan.  
"Benda ini? Sejak lama dia disini, pasang matamu baik-baik. Jungkook saja tahu, masa kau tidak" Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk ia gendong, Jimin menggendong Yoongi seperti anak Koala yang sedang di timang oleh ibunya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit karna terlalu lama berendam" Jimin membawa Yoongi keluar kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sesekali ia menengok kanan dan kiri, untuk memastikan tidak ada para siluman itu yang melihatnya.

"Ngh" Jimin membanting Yoongi di kasurnya dan menaikan getaran dari vibrator itu. "Jiminnh, jebal arrgh aku ingin milikmu" Yoongi memposisikan dirinya sendiri. Dia merangkak untuk mencari posisi yang paling nyaman, setelah mendapatkan posisi nyamanya kemudian Yoongi menungging dan memamerkan lubang pink nan berkedut itu kepada sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi, memasukan dua jarinya dan mengambil vibrator itu dari hole Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit melenguh. "Masukan milikmu yang sudah berdiri kedalam lubangku yang sempit dan Arggh!" Jimin memasukan setengah kejantananya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

"Dan apa sayang?" Jimin berhenti mencoba memasukan kejantananya. Membuat Yoongi frustasi dibuatnya, dia menyempitkan rectumnya. Sehingga kejantanan Jimin teremas dan memberikan sensasi pijatan yang tak tertandingi, Yoongi ingin lebih, dan Jimin tidak memberikanya secepat yang ia kira.  
"Dan Ah!" Jimin mendorong pinggulnya sehingga kejantan itu seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang Yoongi. "Akkkhhnn Hangghat" Jimin mulai bergerak ketika bokong Yoongi sedikit turun. Dari gerakan Jimin itu pula bokongnya terangkat kembali.

Jimin menggenjot pinggulnya maju dan mundur secara beraturan, sambil mengecupi pundak Yoongi. Tangan kananya memilin nipple pink indah milik Yoongi, dan tangan kirinya mengurut kejantanan yang di depan.

"Nggh Jiminh ah, fasterrhh nyah" Jimin mengangguk dan mempercepat tempo dorongan dan kocokan di kejantanan Yoongi.

Badan, otak, jiwa, dan raga Yoongi kini seolah melayang entah kemana, digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya. Lidah Yoongi terjulur, matanya terpejam, badanya terhentak, kedua tanganya meremas seprei yang sudah tidak beraturan, dan rambut blondenya pun sudah lepek karena peluh hasil ulah mereka. Sedangkan Jimin, nasibnya sama dengan Yoongi hanya saja dia tidak menjulurkan lidah dan terhentak. Jimin malah merapatkan mulutnya dan mengatupkan giginya erat-erat, dia hanya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat miliknya, dan dia juga dalang dari terhentaknya tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah di setiap hentakan yang Jimin berikan, semakin lama Jimin bukanya lelah namun malah mempercepat tempo hentakanya, membuat Yoongi hampir terjungkal karenanya.

"Jiminnh ak-aku akanhh Arggh" Jimin mengangguk dan mempercepat lagi tempo hentakan dan kocokanya.  
"Bersama, tahan sebentar" Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin sudah berkedut dan semakin besar didalam sana. Kaki Yoong mulai bergetar, tidak kuat lagi menahan bebanya. Saat itu juga Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi dan merebahkanya di kasur sambil terus menggenjot lubang Yoongi tanpa kenal lelah. Dengan cepat Jimin meraup bibir Yoongi dengan kasar, suara desahan-desahan juga masih terdengar walaupun Jimin sudah membungkamnya.

"Hyungh Ah akuh" Yoongi tidak peduli dan merapatkan lubangnya kala kejantanan Jimin mulai berkedut lagi. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya, badanya melengkung seperti busur, kakinya terjinjit, dan desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Jimin menanam kejantananya dalam-dalam di hole Yoongi dan mengeluarkan benihnya disana, Jimin juga mendesah panjang kala itu.

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas Yoongi, mencoba menstabilkan nafas mereka berdua. Jimin mengecup kilas bibir Yoongi tanpa melepas ikatan dibawah sana.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Jimin sambil membetulkan poni Yoongi yang lepek.  
"Masih jam tiga sore, aku sangat lelah." Jimin melepas ikatanya dan membaringkan Yoongi di sebelahnya.  
"Tidurlah, nanti ku bangunkan" Dan saat itu juga mata Yoongi terpejam. "Saranghae Hyung" Yang hanya dibalas deheman dari yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. Kemudian Jimin memeluk tubuh indah itu dan ikut terlelap.

.

.

"Jimin! Bangun dan antar aku kebandara cepat!" Yak Jimin ketiduran dan lupa dengan janjinya yang katanya akan membangunkan Yoonginya. Dengan cepat Jimin bangun dan lari kekamar mandi, memakai pakaian santai dan berangkat bersama Yoongi kebandara. Dan selama di perjalanan Jimin mendapatkan ocehan tak terbendung Yoongi.

Sesampainya di bandara, terlihat banyak sekali Army yang mengerubungi pintu masuk dan meneriaki nama mereka. Dengan sigap para staff menuntun Jimin dan Yoongi kedalam, Jimin yang iseng segera merangkul pundak Yoongi dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Jimin lepas!" Bisik Yoongi tegas, Jimin hanya tercengir dan tanganya merambat kebawah menuju pinggangnya kemudian meremas pinggang itu.  
"Kau diam saja, kuantar kau sampai dalam" Jimin menuntun Yoongi di dalam kerumunan itu, karena badan Yoongi yang kecil, dia sering hilang jika didalam keramaian seperti ini.

Sesampainya didalam, terlihat Namjoon melambaikan tangan kearah SeokJin yang ternyata Juga ikut mengantar kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yoongi, dia sedang berpelukan dengan Jimin dan mengucap salam perpisahan untuk satu minggu kedepan. Kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari Jimin untuk memasuki pesawat, tanpa disadari Jimin menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya seklias. Sontak seluruh Army yang melihatnya bersorak kegirangan.

Yoongi menundukan wajahnya karena malu, yak ia sedang di tonton oleh banyak orang disini, wajahnya memerah padam, dan dengan secepat kilat Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin kemudian hilang masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku jika sudah sampai" Pekik Jimin sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan dan membungkuk kepada para Army yang menontonya tadi kemudian, dia kembali kedalam mobilnya untuk pulang ke dorn.

"Jin-Hyung, mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Jimin sebelum memasuk mobilnya.  
"Jika aku pulang bersamamu, mobilku mau diapakan dasar bodoh" Jimin menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa, kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan meluncur pulang.

 **END**

* * *

Yosh Yoonmin

kalau ada Typo yang berlebihan mohon dimaafkan


End file.
